Second Meetings
by shinji01ikari
Summary: A happy New Year to everyone.  This is a continuation of my last story and my new years present for everyone.  Contains citrucy goodness.


**Second Meetings**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.

**AN: this is a continuation of my One shot Moving on as requested by my friend. Warning this contains Lemons and I kind of went overboard with writing this one. Happy New Year Everyone.**

A week after their training regime at the beach, all the members of the Tenrou group met at the Grand Magic tournament at the capitol Crocus. The moment everyone got together began challenging Laxus and Gajeel to see how strong he's become. Both men humored the Fire Dragon slayer so they could also see how much they improve. Much too both men's chagrin they got beaten to the ground Gajeel more so than Laxus as Natsu now has impressive control of his Lightening-Fire Dragon mode but sadly no matter how much he has improve in his control his destructive tendencies is still the same. He damages the center of the capital with his Lightening-Fire Dragon's Brilliant Blaze blowing a large crater in its wake where he earned a day in prison for destroying public property.

Presently Natsu is inside a jail cell with his girlfriend, in jail just like him for adding more damage in her fit.

"Why do you have to be so stupid?" Erza admonished slapping his arms in frustration which is tantamount to receiving a punch from a gorilla in human terms.

"Hey, Ow, stop that, geez, I'm sorry ok!" Natsu pleaded his arm already starting to get numb from her blows.

"If you ever do something like that again" Natsu began to shrink as his girlfriend glowered at him. "Bad things are going to happen, painful things do you understand?" she asked/commanded.

"I promise!" Natsu squeaked as Erza seemed to accept and gestured for him to seat beside her as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You've become powerful Natsu; I guess that power up really work." Erza muttered a few light moans escaping from her lips as he caressed her side with his arm.

"Yup, do you think sleeping with her would be good enough thanks for her help? You liked it and he said she's a woman so-" Before he could finish his sentence his face met the solid stone floor courtesy of a very livid Erza.

"If you ever try to sleep with another woman aside from me… " Erza growled before Requipping a sword and aiming it at his crotch. "I'll castrate you, understand!" she laid down the law on their relationship.

But rather than be scared he laughed as she dispelled her sword and rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I love you too Erza…" Natsu laughed as he stood up and wrapped his arms around Titania from behind still stewing in her anger from getting tricked by Natsu. "Besides why would I want anybody else when I already have the strongest mage in woman in Fairy Tail as my girlfriend." He reassured her and for added measure pleasures his girlfriend to alleviate some of her anger.

"Mmm… Natsu somebody might see us… " Erza reminded him as Natsu's ministrations slowly ate away at her restraint.

"Don't worry… for starters we don't have an open cell…" Natsu replied pointing at the door with a slot that the guards can use to see what's happening inside. "All you need to do is be less vocal than usual."

Erza tries to protest but Natsu's lips and probing tongue shut up any protest she could conjure up as he pinned her between the wall and him. Unknown to them an orb of Lacrima is floating outside the only window of their cell watching them.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Meanwhile the news about Natsu and Erza's locked up in jail as Jellal asked Ultear to monitor the reasons why they ended up in jail. Ultear warily agreed after what she saw last time when she spied on them.

She immediately found out why they're in jail. The same reason when she met Salamander for the first time. Destruction of public property. Everything was going smooth as she observed them from the shadows though she couldn't help but lick her lips at the sight of Natsu which she dubbed '_the Machine_' from his impressive performance when she spied on them. It's been a week and she's still plague by the sight she witness that one time.

She let out an annoyed sigh at her current situation. Being a fugitive is a complete bummer when your frustrated sexually as no sane man would try to sleep with a wanted person. Her musing has been interrupted when she heard a familiar moan not really looking at the orb anymore.

"Oh great I'm insane" Ultear groused thinking that she's hearing voices in her head. "Damn him for making me feel this way, damn them both."

She curses as she started to rub her thighs as her left hand latched on her right breast, rolling the soft flesh while squeezing it with varying intervals. The heat in her sex steadily grew as rubbing her thighs together isn't enough to give her her release. She leans back on the tree behind her, spreading her legs using her free hand to rub her moistening sex over her clothes. The carnal sounds became louder and clearer as her body demanded more forcing her to slid the thick fabric covering her sex to the side leaving only her stocking and purple lace panty. She moaned as she spreads her pussy lips over the thin material, running her dainty fingers in circles around her labia then running it along the center before trying to dig her fingers through the fabric causing it to rub against her swollen clit.

Her breaths came in short ragged pants as she unlatched the straps holding her top, making the large globes of flesh to bounce and jiggle as they're free from their restraints. She didn't waste time to fondle her left breast raw pushing it up to her face as her mouth latched on to her nipple. Twirling, flicking, sucking, and nipping the hardened bundle of nerves increasing the tingling sensation inside her pussy as she doubled her efforts as light moans escaped her lips. She used the carnal scene she saw a week earlier to her benefit and instead of Titania it was her doing all those things with Salamander.

"Be a little quite Erza or the guards might see us." Those few words coming from Salamander rouse her from thoughts and looked at the Lacrima to find Titania topless fondling her own breast with Salamander literally eating her out as she had to bite her finger to quell the tremulous moans from escaping her lips.

She gaped at the scene unfolding in front of her. "So this is where those noises are coming from… " Ultear glared at the two from her Lacrima. "Those two… they did it once and now their screwing like rabbits… and inside prison too… what's happening in this world!" she screamed at the ruffling her hair in frustration thankful that both Jellal and Wendy is staying at the town because it would be extremely awkward if they saw her having a fit while topless.

"NATSUUU!" Titania screamed out her release prompting Ultear to stop her fit to see a panting Titania reeling from orgasmic bliss as Salamander cleaned her off while prolonging her orgasm.

"Damn… your one amazing man Salamander… " The tingling sensation between her legs as she watched Salamander do something to Titania making her squirm in pleasure.

She realized that he was fingering Titania as he stood up and placed his two fingers slicked with her juices into her parted lips. She sticks out her tongue to wrap in between his fingers as he sensually wiped her juices on her tongue and finally taking it in up to the second joint, working her tongue around his fingers while swirling her juices inside her mouth. Both watched the arousing sight of Titania sensually sucking his fingers while moaning in pleasure as Ultear's mental restraints broke.

She quickly removed her top and sat on the tree's base immediately fondling her tit as she furiously rubbed her panty clad pussy as she watched Salamander remove his fingers from her mouth with a string of saliva and her juices connecting them before he covered her lips with his. Titania moaned as she felt the fingers that was inside her mouth placed on her right breast, pinching the bud on its tip.

All reason left Ultear's mind as she continued to watch the carnal scene in the orb, ripping her stocking and moving her panty to the side. Her fingers working feverishly to bring her to climax as she pumps two fingers in and out of her pussy and roughly fondling her breast while pinching her nipple. Watching Salamander on his haunches as he brings his girlfriend to another orgasm, lifting her off the ground with Erza's back bent like a bow as he continues to drag her back and forth along his length. Ultear on the other hand started moaning Salamander's name as she used both her hands to bring her to orgasm, her right hand pumping inside her as her left hand stimulated her clit, closing her eyes as she allowed the sounds of his pleasure filled grunts and moans to fill her ears.

"Ah… ah… I'm cumming!" Ultear screamed emptying her lungs in one breathless scream the moment she heard him groan in pleasure as he came and squirted her release. She looked at her cum soaked fingers before sensuously placing it in her mouth coating her tongue, tasting herself as she lewdly sucked on her fingers while gently rubbing her pussy and stimulating her clit. She moaned as she swallowed her cum loving the way it slid down her throat. "I think I could learn to like that" she muttered before looking at her observation Lacrima to find Titania's arms wrapped tightly around his neck, the same could be said for her legs around his waist a few light moans escaping from her parted lips.

"Up for another round?" Natsu asked dislodging his face from in between her in between her breasts.

Erza captured his lips before giving a sultry smile. "I don't see why not."

Ultear shook her head in annoyance dispelling the orb as they are about to start again. She put on her clothes and wrapping her cape over her thankful for the extra clothing to hide her still lingering arousal as she headed back in to town to meet with the rest of her guild. One thought running through her mind about Titania.

"Your one lucky woman to land a man like that Titania…" Ultear whispered not because she envied their sexual relationship but because she has a man devoted to her as she disappeared into the forest.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Another week has passed and the Grand Magic Tournament started and the group that returned from Tenrou Island literally plowed through the weak guilds with ease. It was bad luck that Twilight Ogre the guild that now represents Magnolia ended up facing Team Natsu at the tournament leading to their defeat and humiliation at the hands of the most powerful team of Fairy Tail. But during all that time they haven't had any luck in tracing the source of magic that Crime Sorciere spoke of. Even with Natsu's enhanced senses did nothing as the dark magic seemed to permeate the whole stadium so they decided to meet with Crime Sorciere in a town near the Capitol.

Both groups exchange information's and during that time both Jellal and Ultear seems to be unfocused and unable to look at both Salamander and Titania as the memories from last time assaulted their minds. After their meeting the group separated around the town Natsu and Erza, Gray, Lucy and Happy, Juvia and Meredy, and finally Jellal and Ultear.

"So, do you still feel anything for him?" Natsu asked walking along side his girlfriend.

Erza shook her head as a thoughtful expression settled on her face. "No." she said simply as she squeezed his hand gently. "I still care for him as a friend but if I still love him, let's just say that some idiot managed to take his place."

"Oh?" Natsu feigned wonder raising one of his eyebrows at her. "He must love her very much to endure the beatings you could dish out."

Erza giggled at his comment. "He does and I think it's time for me to reward him and enjoy myself." Before she ran into a certain direction the baffled Dragon slayer in tow.

"Where are we going Erza?" Natsu asked as his girlfriend dragged him along.

Erza merely smiled at him as they arrived at a love hotel, the only one in town as he sent her a lecherous grin at what she's thinking. Sex has been a constant in their relationship because they both enjoy it and the deep feeling of connection and intimacy they feel during the act. Erza pays the proper fee at the clerk before Natsu stunned her by carrying her bridal style while taking a key and went up to their room; he unlocks the door and throws Erza unto the bed as she Requips her armor off leaving her in her sleeveless blouse and blue skirt. Meanwhile Natsu removed his coat and jumped onto the bed on top of Erza capturing her lips in a heated kiss.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Meanwhile two hooded figures walked around town, namely Jellal Fernandez and Ultear Milkovich wandering aimlessly before they retire for the night as the meeting between their groups after two weeks. Jellal had mixed feelings about how fast Erza has moved on. Regret for lying to her and permanently lose her in the process and finally happy that she found someone that would love her and protect her more than he could even during when they were kids. She lost her eye because he was too late and caused her immense grief for eight years because of his illusions of paradise. He then wondered what would've happen if it was Salamander that was in his place that time and couldn't help but wish he was. Because he knew full well that he won't stop at nothing to protect her, she might not have lost her eye and they could've escaped that tower with the help of Erza and Natsu and she wouldn't have to suffer as she did.

On the other hand the woman beside her felt jealousy and regret on her current way of life. It's not that she's not happy but like everyone else wondered what her life would be if she chose differently in the past to just go to her mother instead of running away. She could be happily living in a guild much like Fairy Tail with friends that would protect and care for her and a lover like what Titania has. She's jealous of Titania for having somebody like Natsu on her side as beyond his childish behavior is a strong, powerful, kind and determined young man that doesn't hold on to hate. She wished that she'd met him earlier in her life before she became completely consumed by her hate because even if she wanted to get closer to the young man as he's already spoken for as he remembered the words he said to her earlier.

"I have many regrets in this life, but ending my life would do anybody good and would only hurt the only person that genuinely cared for me." Ultear spoke watching the people pass them by as Natsu nodded.

"It's good to have regrets." Natsu spoke as she looked at her questioningly. "As long as you recognize your regrets and learn the reasons why have them in the first place will help you learn and become a better person." He grinned at her making her smile and shakes her head in amusement.

"You really are an interesting one." Ultear remarked as he nodded in agreement.

"And maybe when all of this thing with Zeref is over, you could join us in Fairy Tail so that the three of you have a home to return to." Natsu added as her eyes widen in shock at his invitation. "We already consider Jellal as one of us, Juvia is good friends with Meredy and you could have a fresh start in life."

She sighed and smiled at the memory as her respect rose for the young man. Though another lingering problem is still bothering her and that's her pent up sexual frustrations as she had to restrain herself upon seeing the pink haired Dragon slayer less she wants to get cut to shreds by his girlfriend. There is another option as she looked to her side at the azure haired man, she also grown attracted to the man during their time together at the council but nothing would come to it as he was merely her pawn at that time. But her guilt for causing him pain and using him for so long and mostly the fear of his still lingering hate for her stopped her from pursuing anything from Jellal the reason she saved him is to make amends for her past sins.

They finally arrived at the place where they always choose to stay. A love hotel where no records are kept that can be used to trace them. Jellal pays at the counter as she took a key as they went up to their room. They entered the room and placed their packs at the corner of the room as they decided to relax and take a bath with Jellal going first.

He opened the shower allowing the warm waters to soothe his muscles, body littered with scars from the year he spent in prison as one thought entered his mind. "I guess I also need to move on just like Erza… though I doubt It." he laughed a little as he began washing his body. His problem is very similar to Ultear. No one in their right mind would date a criminal. As the years passed by, the hate he held for the woman vanished after realizing the root of their problems and started to learn more about the time mage. In his opinion Ultear is one of the most beautiful women he'd encountered in his life second only to Erza ever since she saved him he got to know her better and see the kind woman that surfaced after grappling with her hate and past.

Thinking of Erza brought back the time when he heard her impassioned moans resonate throughout the forest as she made love to the man that would care for her and love her more than he could. Consequently, those pleasure filled moans brought a tingling sensation at his member as it slowly grew to full mast. He gripped his member and began stroking his length as he closed his eyes using sounds of Erza's moans inside his head and imagined that he was the one doing it with Erza. He increased the speed of his strokes, grunting, and whispering her name but before he could have his release, he quickly switched the warm water to a cold one, dousing the fires in the pit of his stomach and leaving him with a severe case of blue balls.

"I can't do that to Erza… she's already with someone else." Jellal muttered sadly as he finished his cold shower to allow Ultear to use the bath next.

Ultear noticed the depressed look on the azure haired man's face but kept it to herself as she removed all of her clothes and stepped into the shower. She took a cold one to try and abate her sexual frustration that she had to endure for a few weeks with only her fingers to bring her to the edge with the help of Salamanders image. She already knew that she desperately need to douse her flames before she does something stupid and do it with some guy she doesn't know that could likely end in their capture. She knew she only have one alternative and that is the man outside the shower, taking a deep breath she came to a decision.

"I'll have sex with Jellal even if he hates me, I know his in the same boat as me so I'll use that as a start." Ultear nodded to herself, steeling her nerves as she wrapped the bathrobe around her body, leaving the top part open showing off her impressive cleavage.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Jellal sat at the edge of the bed wearing only his pants, his mind filled with the information Team Natsu gathered for the past week trying to find a connection to Zeref. He heard the door of the shower room open and almost swallowed his tongue as his eyes soaked in the sight of his partner Ultear. The reason, the six years he'd been with the group he never even once saw her come out of the bath without wearing her clothes on. It's the first time he saw her in just a bathrobe where the opening on the top reached below her breasts that bounced with every step as she stopped in front of him. He was struck with the familiar stirring of his loins as blood begins to travel south making his pants tighter than they used to be.

Ultear bent all the way from her waist while placing her hand on his shoulders slowly kneading them. This allowed him to gaze upon her large tits and a glimpse of the pink areolas and the jewels crowning its tip. "What's the matter Ultear?" He asked shakily licking his dry lips.

"I want you to have sex with me." Ultear whispered in a sultry voice bringing her intention out in the open as she slowly pushed the man on to the bed.

"We can't… I…" Jellal turned his face to the side trying to reign in his arousal from the stunning woman on top of him. "I still love Erza… "

She applied more pressure on the man by pressing her breast on top of his chest allowing the robe to open further as his eyes basked in her impressive tit flesh. "We both need this Jellal… I know you just as frustrated as I am." She added making him freeze realizing how obvious he was. A groan escaped his lips as she dragged her tongue along his neck before nibbling on his earlobe. The act allowed her tits the drag across his chest. "You can call me Erza while were having sex… it's the only thing I could offer you other than this experience."

It caught his attention as his mind come into grips with her proposal and made his decision. "I understand… and you can think of me as Salamander if you like." Ultear paused and smiled gratefully at the azure haired mage before pressing her lips to his.

Ultear licked his lips asking his permission to enter as he granted her access as their tongues danced with each other. His hand caressing her thighs and butt earning him moans from Ultear whose arms wrapped around his head lovingly. She felt something poke her thigh signaling her of his growing erection. Their lips parted as she began to kiss and lick her way downward, from his broad chest and toned abs, dipping her tongue to his belly button before landing in front of the bulge in his pants. She placed her palm over his erection rubbing it over his pants as he gripped the sheets tightly while pleasure filled groans escaped his lips. She ignored his calls for Titania as she unbutton his pants a pulled down his pants freeing his erection, wrapping her hand around it while slowly stroking his cock and using her thumb to rub the tip while caressing his balls.

She couldn't help but compare both men sizes and even though she hasn't seen Salamander's up close she knew that his far more gifted than Jellal though her partner is one of the largest she'd seen. Jellal couldn't believe how soft her hands is as she expertly jack him off, he groaned as he felt her hot tongue lanced the tip of his cock wrapping it around the bulbous head coating it with her saliva, tracing the veins along his shaft. He screwed his eye shut when she encased the tip of his cock in her warm mouth, swirling her tongue around the head before taking in more of him until he reaches the back of her throat as she caressed the underside of his shaft as she started bobbing her head up in down his length. The room is filled with lewd slurping noises as Ultear sucked Jellal off lathering the rest of his cock with her drool as she stroke whatever her mouth can't reach while caressing his balls.

He screwed his eyes shut as he reveled at the pleasurable sensations assaulting his being having never experience such pleasure in his life. He placed a hand on her head urging her to do more as his release fast approaches. A strangled groan was all the warning she had as Jellal held her head tightly as he bucked his hips pushing his cock into her throat as he came. She waited for him to finish before she was released from his grip and released his cock from her mouth coating her face with some of his cum. Jellal was about to apologize but stopped as he watched the woman take his come from her face with her fingers before sensuously placing it in her mouth, showing him his cum before making a show swallowing it.

"That was amazing…" muttered breathlessly as Ultear gave him a seductive smile as she untied the belt holding her robe as it fell into the floor.

He marveled at the nude form of Ultear from her smooth pale skin, the massive swells of her breasts, thin waist, wide hips, her swollen sex with a small tuff of hair on top, and finally her slender legs. She climbed on to the bed hovering on top of his erect member, moaning as she rubs it along her slit before slowly impaling herself into his cock. Feeling her walls stretch and the familiar fullness she gains from the act as Jellal grits his teeth in pleasure as her walls wrap around him. she slowly grinded her hips grinding his cock along her walls before lifting herself until the tip is left inside her and impaling herself in his cock as she began riding his cock.

"You're so… tight… " Jellal groaned as he held her on her hips meeting her thrusts.

"Fuck… so good… it's been years since I felt this full…" Ultear moaned as she bounced on his cock bending her back like a bow. Her body drowning in ecstasy she hasn't experience in awhile.

Jellal watched the hypnotically swaying orbs in front of him as he instantly sat up wrapping one arm around her back. His mouth latching on her nipple sucking viciously on the sensitive bud while his free hand pinched the other nipple as Ultear pressed herself closer to Jellal forcing her breast closer to him.

"Yes… fondle my tits, violate them…. Make me feel good…" Ultear moaned deliriously losing herself in the moment as their climax slowly reached their peak. Jellal sensing that his end is near placed Ultear on the bed, her back bent like a bow with her upper back supporting her weight. The change in position allowed Jellal to abuse her G-spot. "There… that's the spot…. Fuck me more!"

He fell on top of the panting woman bracing himself on his arms as he claimed her lips. "Cum with me Ultear…" Jellal whispered to her like a lover causing her to wrap her arms around him like a life line as they both worked their way to their explosive climax. He thrusts his hips a few more times before he buried himself deep into her cunt and came filling her with his warm seed.

"JELLAL!"

"ULTEAR!"

The couple lost consciousness seconds later wrapped in each other's arms letting sleep take over their tired body.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"NATSU!"

"ERZA!"

Natsu slumped slightly bracing himself on her upper back panting a little from their exertions. Feeling her folds milk his cock for more of his hot seed as Erza enjoyed the feeling of his cum stretch her already packed walls. She moaned as Natsu spun her around to face him his still rigid cock slipped out of her pussy with an audible pop, leaning in to kiss his lover passionately.

"I really love the inside of your pussy Erza." Natsu commented grinning as she returned it with a half lidded smile.

"And I really love the feel of your big cock spreading me apart." Erza moaned as they have adopted talking dirty during their sessions.

"Hey Erza." Natsu began as Titania looked at her questioningly. "Do you mind if we try anal?" he asked causing her to blush as he spreads her ass cheeks apart gazing upon her twitching anus as some of the juices on his cock drips on her back entrance.

She thought about it for a moment as she always did wonder what if feels like and based from her extensive researched notes A.K.A her raunchy books told her it could be quite pleasurable, if not addictive in some of the books she read. "Ok… but be gentle…"

Natsu grinned wildly pecking her on the lips. "Just tell me when to stop ok."

Erza nodded as she braced herself reading about how painful it is for the first time and if not done correctly. She shivered as Natsu pressed the tip of his cock on her back entrance feeling the slimy wetness of their mixed juices on his cock acting as lubricant. He gave her one last look as he pushed; popping his head inside her their juices covering his cock reduced the pain as he eased his whole length until he bottomed out.

"You're so tight Erza." He groaned at the unbelievable tightness of her anal passage planting his hands on the back of her knees raising her backside in the air. "Are you ok Erza?"

Erza squirmed a little before smiling. "Yeah… a little uncomfortable, but I'm fine." He nodded as he waited for her to give him the go signal as it's almost impossible to keep himself from blowing his load.

Erza finally nodded as he slowly started to pull his length and watch as he turned her ass inside out, clinging to his length. He paused when his bulbous head is left and locked eyes with Erza as she saw how much of his restraint is left and prepared herself for rough pounding she's going to receive. Natsu plunge his cock to hilt as Erza grit her teeth at the intense sensation from being filled to the brim as Natsu slowly spreads her legs apart as he increased his pace, churning her bowels violently as she panted and moaned as the uncomfortable sensation turned to pleasure as Natsu kept hitting her anal G-spot. He paused and gripped her waist as he lifted her limp body, folding her in half flush against his torso as he dragged her on his length. It didn't take long before she came again screaming her lungs out as she squeezed tightly on his cock forcing him to bite his cheeks to himself from cumming.

Natsu loosened his grip just enough for her legs to touch the bed again as her body hung limp from his arms like a puppet cut from its strings. Natsu looked down to where they are connected to see how soaked her pussy and his pelvis is, feeling himself harden even more at the arousing sight. He gripped her waist tightly and began moving again as Erza moaned wildly at the sudden stimulation as she slowly forced herself up wrapping her arms tightly around his neck with her legs wrapped around his waist as he gripped he gripped butt cheeks tightly to grind her along his length. The sounds of her panting breaths and pleasure filled moans spurred him on.

"Your ass is the best… Erza… I could fuck you like this all day." Natsu whispered and found his comment funny as they usually did it like that, but the intense love making killed off any humor he has.

"You're incor… Mmm…corrigible… fucking your girlfriend… like an animal… pervert." Erza whispered back between pleasure filled moans and pants.

He stopped as he looked at her in the eyes and spoke calmly. "I'm not a pervert…"

Erza smiled seductively at Natsu. "I know Natsu… to tell you the truth… even though it's the first time we did it like this, I've been cumming nonstop…" Erza slowly dragged Natsu on top of him as an expression of embarrassment framed her features. "I am the pervert not you"

Natsu hearing her say that began pounding her roughly as she held onto him tightly until he buried his cock inside her and came filling her bowels with his hot sperm. He slowly unlatched himself from Titania, his cock pulling the skin along as he pulled out with an obscene squelching sound. He sat cross-legged catching his breath watching as some of his cum leaked out from both orifice as Erza lay on the bed panting and quivering from her orgasm. After catching her breath she crawled sensuously towards Natsu pressing his cum soaked member onto her cheek.

"Stay still Natsu." Erza asked feeling the sticky liquid on her skin.

"Why?" Natsu asked dumbfounded.

"I'll clean you…" Erza replied as any protest he could make died in his throat as Erza placed the tip on her parted lips.

Natsu gripped the sheets tightly as Erza wrapped her tongue around his glans taking all of his cum in her mouth even around the crown. She licked the underside of his shaft stimulating the base of his bulbous head. Running her tongue along the top of his shaft before going to his balls and placing one in her mouth lathering her tongue around it before sucking on the skin and dragged her tongue on the underside of his shaft until she reached the tip. She placed the tip of his cock in her mouth licking every part her modest tongue could reach before taking in more and more of his length inside her mouth sucking along the way. Erza slowly withdraw her mouth from his cock soaked in her saliva leaving no trace of his seed on it while showing her parted mouth with some drool on the side of her lips.

"You didn't have to Erza." Natsu reminded her even though what she did for her is a major turn on.

Erza smiled. "I'm just returning the favor."

Natsu just shook his head and asked if he could what her crotch look like. Erza didn't speak and instead leaned back with her legs spread apart as she showed him the pink flesh of her labia. Natsu inserted two fingers in her pussy and could easily feel how slimy the inside of her pussy feels, mixing his cum with her juices. He removed his finger covered with their cum and placed it on over Erza's mouth with her tongue sticking out allowing the cloudy fluid to drip on it before placing his fingers in her mouth. She used her tongue to wrapped around his fingers cleaning it as he placed them on either side of her mouth while showing him her cum filled tongue before placing them inside her mouth to suck as he rub his raging cock on her pussy. Erza's eyes watched as Natsu placed the tip on her entrance, burying his whole length in one thrust causing her head to snap back at the sudden intrusion.

He kept at a steady pace as Erza sucked on his fingers before he removed them. "Your folds keep wriggling and coiling around me… I love how they wrapped around my glans." Natsu groaned as he continues to churn Erza's insides. He spreads her pussy lips and noticed how erect her clit is in contrast to her soft and sticky walls. He rubs his thumb on the sensitive bundle of nerves as she closed her eyes from the intense mixture of pain and pleasure assaulting her being before her head snaps back and screamed as he twists her clit. "You liked that didn't you Erza, being stimulated at both sides?"

"No… I can't… " Erza tries to stop him even as her body contradicted her.

Natsu lifted her hips up forcing her to support her weight on her upper back and neck. "Don't worry Erza…I'll pick up the pace." Natsu pulls half way and slowly faces away from Erza. Moaning as his cock rubbed across her walls. Natsu sat on the back of her thighs as he held tightly on her firm butt pulling it to him while it met his thrusts; he then focused his attention on his real goal and spread her ass cheeks apart showing off her twitching back entrance and inserted one finger and added another one. The added stimulation brought Titania to the edge as she came expelling a large quantity of her juices and due to their current position drenched her face with her cum.

She managed to catch her breath as Natsu paused hoping that he's already worn out but knowing her luck and his inhuman stamina it was very unlikely. She's proven correct when Natsu reached for her waist and pulled her forward with her body folded in half as he started moving his hips again. He reached for her breast pulling her flush against his chest while fondling her breast roughly, pinching both of her nipples as he pushed her breast up near her face. "It'll feel really good Erza…" he whispered to her ear nibbling the top part of it. She conceded and placed her right nipple on her mouth as he pinched her vacant nipple as this continued for a little while before he propped her up on the wall. Her hands gripping the drapes tightly feeling another orgasm coming as Natsu's thrust became faster and rougher as she felt his cock expand inside her.

"I'm gonna cum!" Natsu grunted as he gripped her ass tightly almost painfully as he shot his seed right into her womb filling her already packed walls to the brim as they seeped out from where they are connected.

Erza panted sucking in as much air for her burning lungs, her eyes started to become blurry and finally her legs gave way as she slid down onto the bed unconscious. Natsu for his part shook his head at the ass chewing his going to receive from his very satisfied and annoyed girlfriend tomorrow morning as he lifted her off the bed to remove the sheets. He placed her in the middle of the bed and laid beside her as she spooned closer towards him.

"I love you Erza…" he whispered kissing the top of her head before taking a sleep himself.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

The next morning Ultear woke up in the arms of Jellal. They went to their daily routine as if nothing happened as they left the room.

"Where do you think Meredy stayed?" Jellal asked wondering about the pinkette as she comes as a little sister to him.

"She must have stayed with Juvia and the others." Ultear replied as he nodded. "Jellal… about last night I-" He stopped her by raising his hand and shaking his head.

"It's ok Ultear… I don't hold it against you nor do I have any grudges against you… I realized this morning that I really need to move on with my life and the thing we shared last night was wonderful… I wouldn't mind starting a relationship with you… but let's keep things just the way they are for now and move slowly." Jellal finished as Ultear smiled at him before placing a chaste kiss on his lips allowing them to rekindle the passions of that night.

"If that is what you wish my dear Jellal." Ultear whispered smiling at the man that she just noticed have already gained a place in her heart through the hardships they shared.

"I can't believe you came in that much inside of me last night! I was still leaking this morning!" Erza scolded Natsu slapping the back of his head with her gloved hand.

"I'm sorry Erza… I got carried away" Natsu pleaded unable to dodge her attacks seeing that his carrying her on his back. "I promise I'll abstain for a two so stop hitting me!"

"I won't have that… I think a week is enough!" Erza stated as she deflated and all her anger vanished in an instant. "How will I be able to fight when I can't even walk properly? This is your fault for going too rough with me."

"You did cum quite a lot so it's a fair trade." Natsu countered as her smile and tap the back of his head.

"Idiot…" Erza smiled as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

"Erza…" Jellal muttered as he paled at hearing Erza's sex life and Salamander's impressive performance and the realization that their rooms were on either side.

Natsu and Erza turned to see Jellal and Ultear as the azure haired mage fainted as both Ultear and Erza blushed. One because of the implications of what she heard and the other out of embarrassment from her former flame finding out about her sex life.

**The End.**


End file.
